


Docques

by Canadiantardis



Series: Tangled Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Tubbo are twins, So its more of a snapshot of what the beginning is like, Tangled AU, There's like technically a romantic pairing here being Jschlatt/OFC but i dont want to tag it, This could have been its own sequel but i could not do it, Tommy isnt in the fic for very long, Vacation, referenced past kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Give the parents time to understand the son they had once thought was dead and gone forever.Give the son time to know the parents he never knew first-hand.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tangled Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160699
Comments: 23
Kudos: 183
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Docques

**Author's Note:**

> And so the one-shots begin~  
> This is entirely soft family bonding and Schlatt trying

The idea of a little vacation for the royal family of L’Manburg came from King Schlatt’s High Advisor. Something about giving the parents time to understand the son they had once thought was dead and give the son time to know the parents he never knew first-hand.

Tommy was a bit miffed about not being allowed to join in, even with his soulmate status to Tubbo, but there were promises that when they returned, Tubbo would spend as much time with him as possible.

“You better keep your promise, bitch,” there was no venom in his tone, just light teasing, and Tubbo laughed and nodded.

“I promise, Tommy. Swear on our mark," he raised his arm, palm-up and tapped the coloured mark of two discs and a bee on top of them. “I’ll see you in two months, okay?”

Although Tubbo knew he would deny any of the following, Tommy pulled the smaller teen into a tight hug with a light-hearted grumble before they pulled away like nothing had happened.

It had been under a month since Tubbo and Ranboo had been rescued and there had yet to be a national announcement of Tubbo’s reappearance. It made a bit of sense, he supposed, they had never actually told the citizens about his birth since he had been barely a day old when he was kidnapped. He often wondered how people would react to the fact Ranboo had a twin that had been missing since birth.

A part of him that sounded awfully like a Nightmare had him fear they would be upset or angry with him, for reasons he couldn’t understand.

“Are you all packed up?” Ranboo broke him out of his thoughts, leaning against the doorway to their shared room. After everything, Tubbo was reluctant to have his own room, and Ranboo’s room was almost twice as large as Tubbo’s original room. They had the space to share.

“Oh! Yes, I think so,” he answered. Tommy had left some time ago, and he was left to decide what he wanted to bring. Not… that he had a ton of things to decide on. He had lots of baggy clothes as most of the fitted clothes were still being made - that had been a weird day, standing to get fitted but Tommy and Ranboo had been with him to make it fun and they knew how fittings went, anyway - but he didn’t have as much things as his brother did. His side of the room was still sparse comparatively.

“Good! Leave the bag by the door, I think we should get going,” Ranboo pushed off the doorway and stepped into the large corridor.

That was another thing Tubbo hadn’t yet gotten used to; having people do things for him. He had been about to put his bag over his shoulder when Ranboo had said that, and slowly held it in a loose grip as he followed, placing it easily in sight of whoever was going to grab his things.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Tubbo asked as he caught up to his brother, taking twice as many steps to match him as they walked down the corridor. He was slowly getting used to the polite nods and greetings of the staff as they passed them by, and learning the directions of the castle. They were walking towards the front entrance of the castle, he was mostly certain.

“Hm, I’m not really sure,” Ranboo mused, smiling and making small greetings in return to some of the staff while Tubbo only awkwardly nodded and smiled while also trying not to trip as he struggled to keep up with his long-legged twin - they had begun joking over how Ranboo stole all of Tubbo’s height. “I mean, we have a couple holiday places throughout the country. They haven’t really said anything in particular.”

“A couple? Do you visit them often?”

“Me? Uh, sometimes, but Mom and Dad don’t always have enough time,” he finally slowed his walk as he looked thoughtful. “It’s been a while since we could all get away from the capital. I think it’ll be nice.”

“Yeah? I hope so.”

They reached the front entrance - which inwardly, Tubbo felt a bit of pride that he remembered how to get there from their room - where a fair few staff were bustling about while King Schlatt and Queen Addie were off to the side.

“Oh, you’re both ready,” their mother noticed them first and smiled as bright as the sun, her eyes always lingering on Tubbo just a few extra seconds like she never could quite believe it. “We’re just about set ourselves. Did you bring anything to entertain yourselves for the trip?”

Tubbo jolted, having not realized that was something he had to plan for, but Ranboo managed to nip the sudden worry in the bud before it grew any more. “I got some cards and a book or two for us.”

“Good,” she smiled just as warmly as ever.

“Where are we going? You never actually told us,” Ranboo asked.

“Docques.” King Schlatt answered, and Tubbo jumped in surprise. He did that often when the man spoke, because he hadn’t spoken much when Tubbo was around. He was hard to read yet it seemed he kept Tubbo at arm’s length.

Tubbo couldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt a bit.

“Really? That’s really far, isn’t it?” Ranboo knitted his brows together.

“Less citizens this time of year. Perfect for some calm time away from here,” their father replied. “Anyway, we could use the sea air.”

“I guess?” Ranboo still looked confused, but there was nothing to be said as everything was now being moved to the wagon.

Soon, the small family went to the carriage, and they entered one at a time, Tubbo and Addie entering first. The twins sat on one bench in the carriage, their parents on the other.

“Have you ever seen the sea, Tubbo?” Addie asked after a long minute of silence once the carriage began moving.

“Uh, no,” he shook his head. “I’ve mostly just been to this lake that was next to my... uh, the cottage in the grotto. I learned how to fish there.”

“Really? You know how to fish?”

Talking to Queen Addie was a lot easier, Tubbo noted, compared to King Schlatt. The two talked for most of the first day’s ride. Easy questions that she had been sprinkling over since he had returned. She kept the tone light and curious and open if he wasn’t willing to answer - most of the questions relating to him as a child, unless the answers were safe, had been left unanswered - and easily guided the conversation towards topics that lasted for hours.

It was soothing to talk to her.

▪️~~ ▪️~~ ▪️~~

Nothing of note really happened on the trip to Docques. There was light conversation, although Schlatt was still very short in his words. Ranboo and Tubbo played many, many card games, careful of the stack so they wouldn’t spill over when the carriage went over a bump or dip.

Tubbo liked it best when Ranboo or Addie read to the carriage. Addie had a soothing tone that felt like she was embracing him with her voice alone. Ranboo had a similar timbre in his voice that Tubbo enjoyed listening to very much.

It took five days in total to reach Docques, which was a seaside town to the northeast of the capital. The buildings were all built halfway over the water with wooden paths connecting them. There weren’t many people out, but Tubbo, through the window on the door to the carriage interior, saw folk his age or younger running around without a care in the world, noticing the carriage and waving in grand full-body movements, and he laughed lightly as a young girl was jumping around so much she fell into the water, bobbing up with a look of embarrassment mixed with glee as her friends dropped to their knees to pull her up.

They stopped in front of a large building, fully on land and just a little farther from the rest of the town. Ranboo practically pushed Tubbo out, something about wanting to show him around, but they had barely gotten a step when Schlatt spoke.

“I’ll show him around, Ran. Help your mother instead,” he said, and both teens looked at him curiously. He gave nothing in return.

“You sure?” Ranboo questioned, glancing at Tubbo for a moment.

“Yeah, I know this place better than you, kid,” Schlatt said with a lop-sided, easy smile. It gave Tubbo mixed feelings, but he saw the metaphorical hand to him. He and his father had never actually spent time alone together, unlike him spending time with Ranboo or Addie. He was nervous, but maybe this would be good!

“Sure,” he said, surprising his brother. “Show me around, uh…” He faltered, unsure what he should call him. Father had been… he couldn’t call another person that word, while Dad felt unnatural, but he wasn’t sure if Schlatt or King or sir were appropriate. At least with Addie, she had been understanding and said he could call her by her name until he felt like she was ready to be called Mom or Mother.

“It won’t be a long tour, don’t worry. We can go over to the beaches out back once we’re done too,” Schlatt seemed to blow over the unknown title, which wasn’t very helpful, but he was walking towards the front door already and Tubbo stumbled over his feet to follow.

This had been the most he had heard his father speak to him, and the longer they went through the building - it was much bigger than the cottage in the grotto, but so much smaller than the castle - the less he clipped his words.

“This place was actually my childhood home, you know,” he remarked, gesturing to portraits along one of the walls depicting a family. Three young men and a young girl sitting calmly in fancy chairs as the older man and woman stood behind them, all of them smiling without emotion. “Can you guess which one I am, there?”

Tubbo looked between the man in front of him to the younger men in the portrait. They all had dark hair, none of them yet had the impressive sideburns nor the impressively well-kept moustaches - two of them had the beginnings of decent moustaches - and they had the same dark eyes. They looked like triplets, and Tubbo was about to give up when he noticed a little thing, and pointed to the young man sitting next to the young girl.

He was the only one with an earring.

“Damn, good job, I thought it was going to be a bit harder,” Schlatt chuckled and lightly patted his shoulder, and Tubbo’s eyebrows shot up. His father had not been one to initiate physical contact often, he normally asked, and the action surprised both of them, it appeared. He coughed obviously and continued. “Yeah, that’s me, just a couple years before I met your mother and started courting her and all that dull crap.”

“Who are the rest of them?” Tubbo asked, gesturing to the other men and the girl.

“Ah, my brothers, Kerry and Troy. You’ll meet them soon. Maybe. If they ever respond to my letters,” there was a bitter tone in his voice, but Tubbo couldn’t figure out why. “They left L’Manburg just before I married your mother. They were at the wedding but didn’t stick around for anything else… And this was my little sister Rayln.”

Tubbo looked to his father, the sad tone he had, matching the small frown on his lips, spoke of tragedy. “Was?” He repeated.

Schlatt sighed, though he hadn’t taken his eyes off the portrait. “Yeah, she passed away when you would have been thirteen. She’s had a weak heart her whole life,” his expression darkened suddenly and Tubbo took a step back instinctually. “They hadn’t even shown up for her funeral.”

“Who hadn’t?” He asked hesitantly.

“Your damned uncles,” he glared at the portrait before wrenching his gaze away. “We had a falling out when I had been courting your mother that they never seemed to want to fix. They never wanted to be around me or your mother, to the point they refused to show up for their own sister’s _fucking funeral.”_

He went almost breathless at the end of his sentence, but Tubbo knew what anger looked like, and took another step away. That caught Schlatt’s attention, and the energy around them snapped, his eyes wide as he backed off.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s dumb shit, anyway,” he shook his head. “Your grandparents - my mom and dad there, yeah? - might stop by for a couple days while we’re here. They’ll love you and the opportunity to tell stories of your old man and my brothers and Rayln.”

They continued on, and Schlatt showed Tubbo the rest of the home. The living area filled with bookshelves rather than walls and a little nook with a window viewing the water. The large kitchen in case Tubbo ever felt peckish or something between meals, with a small kitchen staff who all were split between surprise and cordial at the sight of him. The wing for the staff - Tubbo would need to ask permission to go in, as Schlatt had said the staff here were given their own privacy for their downtime and even he had to adhere by the rules - and finally the main bedrooms. Only two bedrooms would be used, but there were a fair few more available. Something about guests and other family members.

The previous unease from the conversation by the portraits had long since faded by the time they finished the tour, and the sun was high in the sky, just beginning it’s descent.

“Let’s check out the water, then,” Schlatt suggested. “Your mother and Ranboo must be there if we hadn’t run into them this entire time.”

“Okay,” Tubbo agreed.

Just as Schlatt had guessed, the two found Addie and Ranboo sitting on a large blanket on the sand, watching the waves together.

“Ah, there are my boys. How was the tour, Tubbo?” Addie asked when she spotted them, Ranboo’s head snapping up to attention.

“It was good. Not as difficult as the castle,” he shrugged, and Addie giggled, nodding in agreement.

“It is much simpler to figure out your way around than back home, that’s for sure. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah,” he sat down on the blanket, watching the waves with a curious expression. The underground lake had never lapped at the shore like this, and the water was almost crystal blue in the light, sparkling in the sun in ways Tubbo had never known water to sparkle before.

It was… breathtaking. He could have sat there, staring, forever, and as the sun continued it, he was content to watch the water.

He felt a body lean against his side, and turned momentarily to see Addie watching the water, an arm wrapping gently around his shoulders, her shawl draping over the two of them.

“It’s peaceful here, huh?” She asked softly, keeping her eyes on the water, but Tubbo knew her attention was on him. “Your dad took me here for our first real outing. Had a picnic right about here and we just talked,” she smiled at a distant memory. “I hadn’t gotten ill the entire time I was here. I think it was the sea air.”

“Really?” Tubbo questioned, leaning into her side as she spoke.

“Mhm,” she hummed. “It was when I came back to the castle and caught a little cold that I knew he was something special.”

“How did you two meet? This place is miles away from the castle.”

“Oh! Oh! Can I tell that story?” Ranboo’s voice jolted both mother and son. “It’s so funny to tell!”

“Only if you tell it correctly, Ran,” Schlatt answered with a smile.

“Fine,” he cleared his throat, preparing for a story, and Tubbo felt how Addie wrapped her shawl around him better. “Okay, so, it was this coming-of-age ball Mom had to have. To show her off to the nearby kingdoms we were - or still are - allied with, and other nobles around L’Manburg. Stupid shit like that.”

“Ranboo,” Addie scolded with a laugh. “Keep that up and we may have to throw _you_ a ball for the same reason.”

“Oh Ender, no!” Ranboo dramatically wilted. “I’ve been to enough balls to last me a lifetime, thank you very much.”

“You haven’t been to nearly enough balls, kid. Wait til you’re my age, then come back to me about that,” Schlatt chuckled.

“Whatever. Anyway! Mom had to meet all these people over the course of like, two days. It was exhausting, because apparently it was obvious who were trying to get to know her for her power or status or wealth, and Mom had been weak from an illness just the few days before.”

“The cons of being born into royalty,” Addie remarked. “You can’t have even a day to yourself before someone needs you.”

“Yeah, and then, that’s when Dad came! He doesn’t like balls either-”

“They’re dumb and old,” Schlatt shook his head. “Festivals were always better, in my opinion.”

“So he’s in a room he’s not supposed to be in to hide from people, and Mom slips into the room for a breather. So they meet-”

“Something straight out of those fairy tales I used to read to you, Ranboo,” Addie pulled Tubbo close. “Of course, it wasn’t love at first sight or something silly like that. We bonded over how we felt about the ball, relieved to have a quiet place for a bit before someone would surely find one of us and give us a lecture or three.”

“They kept in contact as friends before Dad asked to court her,” Ranboo continued, the sun slowly falling as clouds mostly covered it. “The rest is boring courting shit, but they got married after a year and had us two years later.”

“You had been a tiny little thing,” Addie softly said, rocking the two of them slowly. “We hadn’t been expecting two of you, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“I can think of a few things that could have changed about it,” Schlatt’s murmur was barely heard, but Tubbo heard and looked at him. “I would have had more staff watching the two of you in the night.”

“Dear, you know we’ve been over this,” she sighed, and only then did she pull away from Tubbo. “He’s here now, and I’d rather this time than to have never had it at all.”

Schlatt sighed and nodded, shutting his eyes. “Yeah, I know. It’s still crap that…” His words trailed off, but the look of fury was etched in the furrow of his brow.

Ranboo looked between the three before he stood up. “I think it’s time we get in for something to eat,” he announced, reaching over to help Addie to her feet.

Tubbo watched before he slowly got up as well, noticing her shawl was still partially around his shoulders. As he walked towards the house, he wrapped it around himself, and found her perfume still clung to it delicately.

It was comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I always look forward to hearing back from people, and if you don't know what to say, you can follow any of these feedback options, and I'll be sure to answer!  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you have any suggestions about other possible one-shots I should write, leave a comment down below! The current list I have is as follows:  
> Manners and Rules - Tubbo needs to learn how to be a Prince  
> Festival - L'Manburg holds a festival for the return of a Prince they never knew about  
> Soulmate Bonding - Tommy /totally/ isn't jealous he hasn't spent much time with his soulmate.  
> Nightmares  
> Magic Lesson - Tubbo learns actual magic practices, and maybe the twins learn a new trick together

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Meeting Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636418) by [SophiexTeresa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiexTeresa/pseuds/SophiexTeresa)




End file.
